


The Captain's Daughter

by Cassie_Bones



Category: Castle
Genre: Castle babies all grown up and dating, F/F, Future Fic, LGBTQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Bones/pseuds/Cassie_Bones
Summary: Lily Castle is nearly 15 years old and dating somebody. When Castle and Beckett find out who, they're shocked.Inspired by acertainzest's tfln retweets





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cute babies all grown up

**The Captain’s Daughter**

“Beckett!”

Kate nearly fell out of her chair at the sudden voice echoing in her ear. Turning, she glared at her husband, who was not two inches from her face, his bright blue eyes wide.

“What?” she asked, placing her book down on the couch next to her and lowering her glasses to look at him.

“I think Lily has a boyfriend,” Castle whispered, sitting next to her and looking over the back of the couch, where Lily was sitting at the kitchen island, doing homework. Kate glanced over at her as she typed an essay and batted away her little brothers’ hands from the muffin Kate had placed there a little under an hour ago as she checked in. The boys’ muffins were long gone and they were hard at work throwing spitballs at one another across the table while Lily rolled her eyes at them.

“What makes you say that?” Kate asked, furrowing her brow as she turned to her husband.

“She keeps looking at her phone,” Castle whispered, his eyes widening further.

“She’s a teenager, Castle,” Kate snorted. “Of course she’d looking at her phone. She’s probably texting Sarah Grace or the twins.”

“But look at that smile,” Castle said, peering back over the couch at his daughter, who’d just picked up his phone again. “You don’t smile like that when you’re just texting a friend. That’s the way you smile when somebody you like is texting you.” He turned back to Kate. “That’s how I used to smile when I got a text from you.”

“Aw,” Kate said, pressing a kiss to his lips. Castle smiled against her mouth and wrapping his arms around her waist. “I mean, half those texts were about a dead body, but that’s still pretty cute.”

“Right?” Castle said, grinning. Kate rolled her eyes.

“So what if she has a boyfriend, Castle?” she said. “She’s almost fifteen.”

“She’s _only_ fifteen!” Castle rebutted, whispering furiously. “She’s just a baby.”

“I had my first kiss at twelve,” Kate told him, grinning when his frown deepened. “And didn’t Alexis have her first boyfriend when she was Lily’s age?”

“Yeah, but…I actually knew Owen. He was a good kid.”

“Well, maybe this is a good kid, too,” Kate said.

“I doubt it,” Castle grumbled, sinking into the cushions. Kate snorted and pressed her cheek to his shoulder, turning her head to kiss his jaw.

“Trust that we raised her with enough good taste in men to pick a good guy, alright?” she said, nuzzling him with her nose.

“I guess so,” Castle sighed, turning to look at his little girl again, just as she split the muffin into threes, handing a piece to each of her brothers. He couldn’t help but grin at that, though his smile disappeared as she reached for her phone again.

 

“Is Sarah Grace allowed to date yet?” Castle asked Ryan the next day at the precinct.

“Well,” Ryan replied, making himself a cup of coffee, “personally, I would rather she didn’t until she was at least, like, thirty, but Jenny gave her permission to start dating at sixteen, as long as she’s never late for curfew and gets all good grades. Why do you ask?”

“I think Lily has a boyfriend,” Castle admitted, keeping his voice low so that Beckett wouldn’t hear.

“Really? She’s only fourteen, right?”

“Yeah, that’s what has me worried,” Castle said. “Beckett says it’s fine, but I don’t want her getting her heart broken too soon, you know?”

“I know exactly what you mean, Rick,” Ryan sighed, patting his friend’s shoulder. “I think Sarah might have somebody, too.”

“It’s hard being the father of a teenage girl,” Castle murmured. Ryan nodded in agreement as they each took a sip of their drinks.

 

“I think I know who Lily is dating,” Kate said, tugging Castle into her office a week later. “But you can’t freak out or say _anything_ to Ryan.”

“Um…okay?” Castle said. “Who is it? TJ?”

“Nope,” Kate said, grinning as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Then who?” Castled asked. “And why can’t I tell Ryan?”

“Because,” Kate said, walking towards him as she lowered her voice, “it’s _Sarah Grace_.”

Castle’s eyes widened. “Seriously? How do you know?”

“I think I might have just caught them kissing in the break room,” Kate said, smirking a little. “Lily tried to play it off as a hug, but I know what I saw.” She snorted. “Our kid is a horrible liar, by the way.”

“That’s good to know,” Castle murmured, his eyes still wide. “Sarah Grace, wow…”

“I know,” Kate chuckled. “I never would have—”

“She’s too old for Lily!”

“What?” Kate asked. “No she’s not.”

“She’s sixteen and Lily is fourteen. She’s too old for her.”

“They’re both under eighteen, Castle,” Kate sighed. “And they’re just kids. It probably won’t last.”

“But what if it does?” Castle practically moaned.

Kate grinned. “Then we’ll have a new daughter-in-law and the Ryans will actually be our family. Now don’t you want Ryan to be your brother?”

“I guess so…” Castle hummed. “I just figure she could do a little better, you know. She _is_ a Captain’s daughter, after all.”

“Castle!” Kate chastised, hitting her husband’s arm.

“What? I’m just saying. Alexis at least married a doctor.”

Kate rolled her eyes and returned to her desk. “Whatever,” she said. “Just don’t get in the way, alright?”

“When have I ever—” Kate gave him a look and he frowned. “Fine,” he said. “I won’t get in the way.” He looked at the watch on his wrist. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, it’s time to pick up the boys from fencing practice.”

“Take Lily with you,” Kate said. “Make sure she finishes that report on the history of Japan.”

“Got it,” Castle said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Chicken for dinner?”

“Sounds good. Love you, babe.”

“Love you, too,” Castle replied, heading out of the office. He made his way to the break room and walked in side. “Lily, come on, let’s—whoa!”

At the sound of her father’s voice Lily broke away from Sarah Grace, both girls turning bright red as they looked at Castle, blue eyes wide with shock. Sarah Grace, who was tinier than Lily, covered her face with her hands.

“Hello, Uncle Rick,” she said, her voice muffled by her palms.

“Hey, SG,” Castle replied, his voice a little harder than he intended. “What, uh, what are you girls doing?”

“Um, nothing,” Lily said, looking down at her feet. Beckett was right; Lily’s a terrible liar.

“Okay…” he said. “Well, Lil, sweetheart, we have to get going. Gotta pick up the boys and Mom says you have a report to finish.”

“Right,” Lily said, pushing back her brown curls (obviously inherited from her mother). She turned to Sarah Grace, still flushing. “Um, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Sarah Grace nodded with a soft smile, her cheeks still pink. “Yeah,” she murmured. The girls stood there, staring at each other for a moment, their cheeks flushed. Finally, Castle cleared his throat and they both turned to him.

“I have to go talk to Uncle Javi about something,” he told them. “But, Lily, I’ll meet you by the elevator in, uh, two minutes?”

His daughter gave him a wide smile and nodded. “Okay,” she said.

He returned the grin and backed out of the office. “See you later, SG,” he said.

“Bye, Uncle Rick,” Sarah Grace replied, giving him a tiny wave.

He returned it and closed the door behind him, turning to face the open floor and took a deep sigh, planting his hands in his pockets.

“Castle?”

Rick practically jumped three feet in the air as Ryan appeared at his side.

“Are you okay?” the shorter man asked.

“What? Me? I’m good. I’m fine. I’m…I’m perfect.”

“Um…okay,” Ryan said. “Do you know where Sarah is?”

“N-no, I have no idea,” Castle said. “She’s not in the break room, b-because I was just in there. Um, maybe she went down to the lobby with Lily.”

“Why would they go down to the lobby?” Ryan asked, but Castle was already pushing him towards the elevator.

“Hell if I know,” Castle said. “You know, teenage girls are so strange.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan finds out in possibly the worst way for a dad

“Daddy?” Ryan turned as his daughter poked her head into his office. Kate had given both him and Espo their own small spaces after they’d been promoted to sergeants over a decade ago. Both offices were littered with pictures of their respective families. Ryan had a picture of a two-year-old Sarah Grace in her daisy costume, giving the photographer (him) a big dimply grin.

He welcomed her now, with a smile of his own. “Hey, Princess!” he greeted, standing to give her a hug and a kiss, pulling her tightly into his arms. “How was school today?”

“Good,” Sarah Grace giggled, pressing a kiss to her father’s cheek. “I was actually just wondering if I could have a friend over to hang out.”

“A friend?” Ryan asked, feeling something in his stomach tighten at the thought of his little girl inviting her boyfriend—whom he and Jenny still hadn’t even met—over to their house and possibly walking in on them… _kissing_. “Like a… _special_ friend?”

Sarah Grace blushed and nodded. “I…I guess you could say that,” she said.

“Is your mother home?”

“Yeah, but why does that matter?” Sarah Grace asked, frowning. Then her eyes widened. “ _Da-ad_! We don’t need a chaperone! We’re just…hanging out.” Still, she was blushing.

“I know that,” Ryan insisted. “I just don’t want this kid getting the wrong idea.”

“Dad,” Sarah groaned, pressing her face into her palm and shaking her head. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Hey, I’m still your father, young lady,” Ryan chastised. “And what I say goes.”

“Dad, it’s…it’s just Lily.” She lowered her voice and gave him pleading eyes. Immediately, Ryan relaxed, giving her a soft smile.

“Lily?” he asked. “Well, why didn’t you say so? Sure, Lily can come over. You know you don’t have to ask.”

Sarah Grace’s eyebrows rose. “Really?” she asked. “We don’t?”

“Of course not!” Ryan assured her. “It’s just Lily.”

“Oh,” Sarah sighed. “Okay, then. See you later, Dad.”

“Bye, honey,” Ryan called out after her. When the door closed behind her, he chuckled and shook his head. “Just Lily,” he murmured to himself, then frowned as a thought came to him.

_Why was she blushing?_

* * *

 

When Ryan arrived home later that evening, Jenny was nearly done with dinner. He stepped into the kitchen and pressed a kiss to her lips, before scooping up Amelia, their youngest at five years old, and pressing a kiss to her cheek while she giggled.

“Where are the girls?” he asked, noticing his sons, TJ and Louis, sitting in the living room, playing video games and practically pummeling each other in an attempt to win whatever war game they were playing.

“They’re in Sarah’s room,” Jenny informed him. “Can you go tell them that dinner is in five and ask Lily if she’s staying over?”

“Sure,” Ryan said, placing Amelia on the ground. “Molly,” he said, “why don’t you go tell the boys to finish up with their game, alright?” The girl nodded dutifully and headed into the living room while Jenny and Kevin smiled after her.

Then Kevin made his way down the hall to his eldest daughter’s room, knocking twice on the door before he poked his head in.

“Hey, Sarah, dinner is—OH MY GOD!”

The house suddenly went quiet as Lily Castle came running down the hall, into the main room. “Thanks for having me, Aunt Jenny,” she said, not even pausing on her way out. “But I have to go now. It was nice knowing you. Bye!”

The door slammed behind the teen as Jenny stared after her, blinking in confusion. She turned just as her daughter entered, red as a beet, followed quickly by her husband, whose eyes were wide with shock.

“What happened?” Jenny asked, looking between them. Sarah was now at the kitchen sink, washing her hands and refusing to make eye contact.

“You remember how we told Sarah that she wasn’t allowed to have a boyfriend until she was sixteen?” he asked.

“Yeah…?” Jenny replied, looking at her daughter again, who still refused to look at her. She looked back at Kevin. “What about it?”

“Well,” Kevin sighed, looking at his daughter, whose shoulders were hunched, “we never really specified _girlfriends_.”

“What?” Jenny asked, again looking at her daughter. “Girlfriend?” Sarah Grace turned to her, slowly, looking meek, her face still bright pink. Realization dawned on her. “Lily?” she asked her daughter. “Lily Castle?” Sarah Grace took a deep breath and nodded, looking close to tears. “Oh,” Jenny said. “Oh.” She stepped toward her daughter and wrapped her arms around the girl, pulling her in close. In turn, Sarah pressed her face to her mother’s shoulder, her arms tight around her. “It’s okay, baby,” she said. “It’s okay.”

“It is?” Sarah asked, pulling back, her eyes red with tears.

“Of course it is,” Jenny exclaimed, cupping her daughter’s cheeks and rubbing a stray tear away with her cheek. “I mean, keeping it a secret isn’t,” she said. “But we’re not going to be angry with you for dating Lily! She’s a good girl. Isn’t she, Kevin?”

Kevin sighed and nodded, stepping forward to wrap his arms around both of them. “Yeah,” he said. “Lily’s alright. Just…keep your door open next time, okay? Oh, and learn how to use cover-up.” He pointed to a hickey on his daughter’s neck and they both blushed as she covered it with her hand.

 “Let’s never talk about this again?” Sarah suggested.

“Deal,” Kevin said, then pressed a kiss to his daughter’s forehead. “Now, go round up your siblings for dinner, alright?” Sarah nodded and slipped from her parents’ grasp, making her way into the living room, where she picked up her little sister and began the process of dragging her little brothers away from the television.

Jenny leaned into her husband’s side as they both watched their children. “Lily Castle,” she said. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Ryan sighed. “I was not expecting that. I mean…Lily’s two years younger. I’d think she’d choose somebody her own age.” Jenny elbowed him in the side with a laugh.

“At least she’s got good taste,” she laughed. “I mean, Lily _is_ a Captain’s daughter…”

“Yeah,” Ryan conceded, then he frowned in thought as he looked down at his wife. “I wonder if Castle and Beckett know…”


End file.
